


Won't you take me by the hand?

by kanshou87



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Frohana (Disney), Gen, Week 1: I'm WIth You - Avril Lavigne, Write A Song Based Frozen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Drabble based on Write a Song-based Fic Event - Week 1: I'm with YouElsa jolted at the sound of heavy footsteps growing louder. She glanced at a bundle sleeping behind her. She couldn't risk it. Once they found her it would be the end. Like her parents.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Won't you take me by the hand?

Elsa jolted at the sound of heavy footsteps growing louder. She glanced at a bundle sleeping behind her. She couldn't risk it. Once they found her it would be the end. Like her parents. 

_ I'm sorry, Anna. Please forgive me.  _

Once she ensured that her sister was hidden from plain sight, she jumped out. 

"I'm here! Come and get me!" she hollered as she waved her hands frantically. Heart hammered against her ribcage. She sprinted forward, not caring about the man tailing her. 

"Hey! Please stop!" 

Kristoff needed to think fast. He was no match for the child's speed. The girl's small size enabled her to pass through a fence with minimal effort. He nearly missed his step and stumbled at a pile of rubbish at a corner. 

"Sven, we can't let them get away. It's time for Plan B."

The German Shepherd nodded as though he understood Kristoff and diverted his course. Like a graceful acrobat, the animal avoided all obstacles in its way and ran another way. Unbeknownst to Elsa, Sven was already ahead of her, coming at her head on from the opposite direction. He moved into a striking position at a corner, waiting for his prey to breach the perimeter. 

Elsa let out a high pitch scream when the dog pounced on her. Using its massive weight as leverage, Sven pinned her little body to the ground. The dog snarled as a warning when Elsa struggled to break free. 

"Stay down, Sven. That's enough."

Kristoff knelt down next to the weeping kid. 

"Stay away from me!" Elsa cried, shielding her face with her hands. 

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, kid. I'm not gonna to hurt you." 

"But.. the dog.. It attacked me!" 

"Sven was just trying to stop you. You were running into danger." he said, pointing out to a group of uniformed men patrolling a spot not too far from them. 

*Had I not stopped you, ICE would have got you by now." 

Kristoff paused to catch his breath.

"Word's gotten around that there are immigrants here. It's not safe here." he explained. 

The man extended his hand. 

"I can help you if you let me." 

"I can't.. My sister…"

The clogs in Kristoff's head turned. The panic he saw in her eyes when he spotted her in the back alley. Elsa's sudden outburst made perfect sense. She was trying to protect her sister. 

"Let's go and get her. I bring you two to safety."

Something told Elsa to take the hand she was offered. It was strange how she was instinctively convinced that he had good intentions and he meant what he said. 

And so she took the chance. 

When the warmth from their connected palms seeped through her, she knew she made the right choice. 


End file.
